funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Achievement Event
So, you want to know how we're going to help you get Achievements? Well, we're hoping we can rely on you to help us, too! Hopefully, if you're going to join us in trying to get achievements, you can also help other people get theirs. To see how many people would be interested in coming to this event, stick your name in this list by typing three tildes (~~~): Participants Knd563 18:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk BeyPokéDig unless it's TetraLink 19118219 Talk --Strongppl745 17:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Rayosun Papeh 06:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Organisation Once we've got enough people, we'll have to sort out a day and time. It will most likely happen twice, at different times, for those who can't make one event. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Isnt such an event against the rules of FunOrb, since helping others to get achievments is considered transfering?Erzmeister 07:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Transferring, last time I checked, was using two accounts owned by the same person to artificially increase your rating. Certainly, I've seen events identical to this organised by forum mods on FunOrb's forums. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:23, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Intentionally losing to give other people achievements is also against the rules, but getting a lot of people together to give them a chance to get achievements isn't. OrbFu 12:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with OrbFu on this point. Also, transferring can be between two different players. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Date Okay, hopefully we'll get a few anonymous people tagging along if we set a date! I propose the First of August. One event at 6:00 AM (GMT), and the other at 6:00 PM. I've never organised stuff like this before, so I don't know if those are bad times? I thought splitting them by 12 hours would mean people from across the world could probably get one of those times. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah, that's a shame... the first FunOrb Wiki hosted event, and I can't attend. I leave for vacation on the , and don't come back for 3 weeks. Would it be possible to have it sooner? Say, the or the ? TimerootT • C • 20:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::That only leaves two days to get everyone's attention. I'd rather give it about a week. If this one is successful, we'll make them a regular occurrence - weekly or monthly, I'm thinking. So you can just come to the second one in September. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, sure. I'm just dissapointed, is all. (sorry, login issues...) Timeroot, 01:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :GMT or BST? FWIW the latter is currently forum time. OrbFu 09:04, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::*tests current forum time* I was basically thinking of current British time, whatever that might be. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that says 11:20 and it's 12:20. If the date is okay, we can write up some conversions to other common times. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Getting the word out I put this on the official FunOrb Facebook page. We should also probably announce this on the FunOrb Forums, and someone with an OrbMore account should post there (if that's possible - I've never visited OrbMore). TimerootT • C • 16:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Dude! After posting this on the FunOrb Games wall, I left a comment asking Jagex if they could put this in the official feed (seeing as how they had done this for OrbMore's Pool event). I got a message, with the following text: We don't post orbmore events, orbmore post them. If you'd like to be able to post them then mail me back and we can start arranging an admin account for you. All we would ask in return would be 1 - events! 2 - pics of the events! 3 - post event write-ups! (if you have time!) A high price but those are our terms. Ajd ::I think we should definitely do that, but obviously it should be for everyone to share. I created one account (called FunOrb Wiki RSS) so that we could get a news feed of the facebook page. I think it would make sense to give that account the same e-mail as the one that the crats use for contacting Jagex, and then somehow decide on a password - in a way no one else on the wiki can find out. Perhaps we choose one person to choose one, and then he e-mails all admins the password? In any case, we should definitely get this on facebook. If we get on the official feed, it would bring hundreds more people. Thoughts? TimerootT • C • 18:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::If anyone didn't know, the official e-mail is funorb_wiki@hotmail.co.uk. But we need a password. We also need to decide whether the facebook account is crats only or also for regular admins. Timeroot 18:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::: :P one more thing... the name "FunOrb Wiki RSS" isn't an issue. For those non-bookers of you, you can always change your name (and e-mail, and password, obviously...) So we could change to just "FunOrb Wiki". But then again... I'm not sure maybe "arranging an admin account" would entail a whole new account on facebook. TimerootT • C • 18:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I added this to the sitenotice. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Good to see I'm not the only one who wants to make it work. I barely use the FunOrb forums so it'd be better if someone who did use them often posted there. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think I'm going to post this on OrbMore now... 19118219 Talk 06:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Edit: Done. 19118219 Talk 06:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Details Will this be weekly, or monthly? If weekly, I think one game per week should be enough. If monthly, the top two games on our poll? Top three? I was thinking of asking how long to play for, but I think our first run will be the best way to check this. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Once we've played that weeks/months event, I (well, anyone can do it) will edit the poll to remove the games we played from selection for...a month, perhaps? We'd need to edit the poll for some reason anyway, if only to reset it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC)